


Show Them

by Beltenebra



Series: SASO 2016 [5]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Heath didn't mind hard work or struggle. He would show them.





	

Tomoe was a perfectionist. That was a big part of the problem. 

It wasn't that Heath didn't always push himself to be his best and he certainly wanted to keep improving and redefining his limits as a runner. But he also knew that to improve you had to start by admitting the things that weren't as good as you wanted them to be. 

Tomoe had always been the type to blow right past all of that pesky analysis and right into working harder, training longer, _being better_. He must have been so confused when things with Riku fell apart – for the first time in his life he was confronted with something that all of his talent and determination couldn’t fix. He didn't want to think about it so he ran. 

Kyousuke, on the other hand, thought far too much about his failings. Watching his friend metaphorically fall on his sword to keep the stride club intact was one of the most painful things Heath had ever done. Kyousuke was not one to shy away from taking responsibility and action but Heath could (and often did) imagine myriad different ways they could have handled the situation without losing Kyousuke. Kyousuke had convinced himself that he wasn't worthy of their friendship so he ran.

Heath did his best not to resent his best friends for leaving him holding the reins of a broken team, suddenly responsible for the club's mantle of success and a handful of traumatized underclassmen. He was a little less generous when it came to their relationship. Heath was not the one given to dramatic gestures but sometimes he just wished he could scream it over the PA system: “In your high and mighty quests to do what you think is right you assholes _broke my heart!_ " 

He doesn't think it would go over very well. Tomoe would give him that wounded deer look and refuse to talk about it and quietly affirm that he was right and they were better off without him. Kyousuke would apologize and say that everything was his fault and point out that weren't they now much better off without him? 

And Heath would wonder why he even bothered. But as hardheaded as those two were, Heath was stubborn in his own way and he was no stranger to obstacles to be overcome. Especially if it's something you really want. Some _one_ you really want. 

So he would keep trying. He would keep tagging along after Kyousuke around campus asking if he wanted to run together, wheedling homework assistance out of him, generally reminding him that Heath wasn't going to stop caring about him any time soon. He would keep messaging Tomoe, asking about his training, telling him rambling stories about stuff around school, dropping little bits of information about Riku, and showing Tomoe that he wasn't going to let himself be ignored. 

He knew that for Tomoe and Kyousuke it might seem that either you were in love and it was golden, perfect, and untouchable, or it wasn't and so you weren't. 

Heath didn't mind hard work or struggle. He would show them.


End file.
